Inu Yasha Thirds
by SoumaRioChan
Summary: The story of a demon who turns into a girl... But before all that. It's not easy being half demon, it's even worse when you go to China and fall into the accursed springs called Jusenkyo. What will happen? Who will know except me! Please read and Review!
1. Chapter One

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I do not *Yawn* own these characters. Therefore I do not got that? Which I don't? 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**_________________**

**~= Inu Yasha 1/2 =~ **

**_________________**

      Hi. My name is Inu Yasha. It means Dog Demon. I am only **HALF** demon. The other side of me is human. Both Male and Female. You readers must be thinking 'How is this half demon male and female?' Well, it started like this. 

      ***FLASHBACK*** ****

"Kagome-sama? Do we have to travel all the way to China in your time?" A monk asked. He had black hair. His name was Miroku. He wore something different today. Instead of the normal monk outfit he wore black leather pants and black leather jacket with a black shirt. Also with these big black boots Kagome calls them combat boots. And he wore this things called 'sunglasses'. He was sitting in his seat. He stood up to reach his staff. He picked it out of the compartment. It was sticking out.

      "Miroku? Did you really have to put your staff there?" A demon-slayer asked. Her name was Sango. Like Miroku the perverted Monk, she wore something different. She wore a school uniform just like Kagome. 

      "Of course I did!" He swung his staff and hit me in the face. 

      "Hey Miroku! Watch where you're swinging that thing!" I yelled. I wore something different too. It felt weird. I was wearing the same thing a Miroku but in red. "Kagome? Why am I wearing this animal?" I asked Kagome. She wore the same thing she usually does. A school uniform. 

      "We have to travel to China because there is a jewel shard in this place. It's of a cursed hot springs training center. And I have an aunt that lives there that we should visit," Kagome said. Kagome pulled Shippou out of her bag. "Remember Shippou you are a stuffed animal. Okay?" His little head nodded. 

      "So what is this thing called?" I asked her. She turned and looked at me. 

      "It's called an airplane. It travels to different places all around the world. It just so happens we are going to China. It will take all day." Kagome took out a book in her bag. It was called a map. "See, this? This is China." She showed it to us. 

      "WOW!! THAT'S CHINA?" We yelled. The people on the plane were staring at us. 

      "Uh... They're actors! For the play being at China. It's called. 'CHINA'." Kagome chuckled nervously. And the people went about in their normal day. 

      "Gee, thanks Kagome. That was close." Sango said. 

      "Just be careful not to do anything like that okay?" Kagome asked. She put away the map. 

      "Okay. We will," We all said. 

      It takes a whole day to reach China. I can't wait till we get there! So a whole ay passed. We finally got to China. 

      "Whoo. We're here!" Sango stretched her arms out. She pulled her arms back.

      "Yeah," Miroku smirked. He looked at the scenery. Then, he looked at Sango.

      "What are you planning?" I asked him. I looked at the perverted monk. I gave an angry glare at him.   

      He smiled, "Nothing. Nothing at all." He stared at Sango for quite awhile.

      "Okay. The spring is that way from here!" Kagome said. Miroku peeled his eyes away from Sango and he looked at Kagome.

      We walked for hours trying to find the spring and finally we found it. 

      "Here we are!" Kagome shouted. She threw her hands in the air. 

      A man appeared he wore a Chinese outfit with small glasses. He bowed down in respect. "Hello. Are you from Japan?" He asked. 

      "Yes. Yes we are," Kagome greeted. She turned around. 

      "Hello. You are?" He loifted his head his glasses were fogged. 

      "I'm Hiragashi Kagome. This is Miroku, Sango and uh... Sakana." She said nervously. I grinded my teeth, I glared at Kagome. 

      "Weird name. So why are you here?" He asked fixing his glasses.

      "We heard of this place and Sakana and Miroku wants so train here," She said nervously.

      "Okay. Suit yourself. But I have to warn you... if something happens to you it's not my fault," He said and walked away. 

      "He's scary," Shippou said tearing.

      "Yeah, Come out Kirara," Sango opened her bag. And Kirara popped out. Sango closed the bag.

      "Why is my name fish!?" I yelled clinching my fists. 

      Kagome turn around slowly and started to walk away. 

      "KAGOME!!" I yelled very loudly.

      She slowly turned around and looked down. 

      "Kagome? Why is my name fish?" I asked her. 

      She looked up and took a deep breath. "I couldn't think..." 

      "Kagome you could have picked a better name you know," I said to her and turned around. But when I turned around. I was so unbalanced that I fell in one of the hot springs. 

      "INU YASHA!!" Kagome yelled.

      I opened my eyes and went up to the air. I jumped out of the water. I was drenched. I looked at my hand. Then I looked at my hair. It was black. And something didn't feel right. I looked down my shirt. 

      "I'M A FAT GUY!!" I yelled. I think I was about to faint. 

      "No, You're a girl," Kagome said. 

      "Oh. Black-haired goddess will you bear my first child," The perverted monk asked. 

      "You idiot!!" I yelled. Then I threw him in the water. Miroku pushed Sango into another spring. As Sango fell in Kagome fell another spring. Shippou fell in another spring and Kirara gotten thrown into another one.

      "You guys are you okay?" I yelled. 

      A young girl appeared. She had blonde hair with black strikes. She had ruby eyes. She was uh... how shall I was unclothed so I handed her a towel in Kagome's bag. 

      Next there was another girl. She had black hair. She had black eyes too. She was wearing the clothes that Kagome gave to Miroku. 

      Then A little boy appeared out of the water. He had the same distinguishing features as Shippou, orange hair and green eyes. 

      Then a young male stepped out of the cursed water. One thing was for sure. It was Kagome or Sango. He was wearing a school uniform. He has blonde hair and brown eyes. With the red make up that Sango always wore. So it must be Sango. 

      The last person to come out of the other springs was a female girl. She looked like Kagome only that she had the dog-ears and sliver hair. It must have been a dog demon. 

      "Okay. What is going on here?" I asked. "Name yourself," 

      "Kagome." The sliver haired demon said.

      "Sango!" The blonde haired male said. 

      "I'm the handsome Miroku," The black haired girl said. 

      "Kirara," Said the little girl. 

      "Kirara! Wow!" Sango exclaimed. 

      "And I'm Shippou of course!" The little boy said. 

      "We fell in the spring and now we are different. How do we fix this!!" I yelled. 

To be continued...

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Hello! I hoped you liked that! Thank you OLGA! For all the help! I hope you all review! Please!! If you have any suggestions for Kikiyo or Myoga please tell me. ^_^

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~


	2. Chapter Two

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I do not *Yawn* own these characters. Therefore I do not have that? Which I don't? 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**_________________**

**~= Inu Yasha 1/3 =~ **

**_________________**

         ***END FLASHBACK***

         And here we are now. Now we are out of my point of view. 

         "What do we do now? How are we going to solve this?" Sango asked. 

         "Ya know. What we could do is jump into another spring," Miroku smirked. His head tilted towards Kagome. 

      "Hey! Miroku!" Kagome yelled. She slapped him in the face. 

      The people right across the springs were watching them. 

      "Hey. That Mutated Dog thing just slapped that girl over there." 

      "Yeah. I wonder if they are going to fight." They uttered. 

      "We can hear you!!" Inu Yasha yelled. 

      They turned around and started to walk away. 

      "Jeeze. The nerve of them man!" Inu Yasha yelled. He looked at his hair. "Okay, why am I a girl?" He flung his hair back. 

      "We just have to figure out what we have to do to get rid of this. Right?" Sango asked. She looked at Kirara. 

      "Hmm. Yeah. Look how different we look!" Shippou said looking at himself.

      They looked at each other. 

      Inu Yasha- He was now Male, Female and Demon. His ears were missing. He had long black raven hair. His clothes were soaked down to the bone. He looked like Kagome. 

      Kagome- had just become a demon. Her hair was as sliver as Inu Yasha's hair. Her clothes were also soaked. 

      Miroku- He had just become a girl. His hair was the same color but not the same length. His clothes were big compared to how tall he used to be. 

      Sango- She had turned into male. Her hair was shorter and it was blonde. The uniform didn't fit but it was only a little small. At least it worked for now. She was soaked. 

      Shippou- He was turned into a boy version of himself. His clothes were so small for him now. So he wore a towel. It's better than anything else. 

      Kirara- She was turned into a girl. She was wearing no clothes so for right now Inu Yasha passed her a towel too. 

      "We look weird. A bit out of the ordinary," Kirara said. 

      "Your so adorable!" Sango screamed. 

      "I wonder what everyone will say when we get home," Shippou added.

      "Isn't your outfit a bit too small for you?" Kagome asked Sango turned around to look at Inu Yasha. 

      "Yeah. A little too small," Sango tried to pull it off. 

      "Maybe you and Inu Yasha or Miroku should switch your clothes," Kagome suggested. 

      "I'll switch with Inu Yasha," Sango said. She had a poisoning thought about Miroku's clothes. 

      "What's wrong with mine?" Miroku asked an eyebrow of his lifted into curiosity. 

      "Oh nothing. Really. I just feel comfortable if I just switched with Inu Yasha." Sango said. 

      "Shippou go over into that corner over there," Kagome pointed to a huge tree surrounded by big bushes. "Kirara go there," Kagome pointed to the same type of scenery, the only difference is that there were more trees. Kagome handed Shippou some clothes and she handed some clothes to Kirara. 

      They changed, and got out of the plants. 

      "You two look adorable," Kagome said. "Now you two watch over Miroku and make sure he doesn't peek." They nodded they're heads.

       She told Inu Yasha to go in the place where Shippou was and told Sango to go to the place Kirara was. 

      "Kagome went to Sango first and gave her a towel. Kagome turned around. She took the clothes she had on first and wrapped herself in the towel. Kagome took the clothes Sango gave to her. 

       She walked over to Inu Yasha and handed him the clothes. She turned around. Inu Yasha took off the leather clothes and the Inu Yasha's beloved sword.

       Miroku crawled over to the place where Inu Yasha was. Shippou and Kirara both slapped him and he stayed put.

       he wore and put on the ones Kagome handed him. He gave Kagome the crimson suit and got out of the bushes. 

       She took Inu Yasha's clothes. Kagome walked over to Sango and handed her the clothes. Kagome turned around. Sango took off the towel and put on the clothes. She walked out of the bushes. 

        "Now you two look good! Now. We have to pick names for you all, now that you are all the opposite gender in all," Kagome said. She took the sword and placed it in the hole of her shirt that was a place for a belt. 

       "No fish!" Inu Yasha yelled. His voice echoed through the land.

       "I know. Hmm... How about Inuyama?" Kagome asked. Digging into her backpack. 

      "Good enough I suppose," Inu Yasha said.

      "Now, Sango, what kind of name would you like to take on?" Kagome asked the blonde haired male.

      Sango thought for a while and said, "Saisho." 

      "Okay. That's cool! Now for the toughest challenge," Kagome looked at Miroku. "Miroku..."

      "How about 'Kawaii'. It's a cute name!" The black haired female suggested. 

      They all stared at Miroku in complete stupidity. "NO!!" They yelled. 

      "Fine. How about Sakura?" Miroku asked. 

      "Sure. Why not? Just don't go overboard okay?" Kagome asked. 

      "Okay." Miroku crossed his fingers.

To be continued...

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Hello! I hoped you liked that! Thank you OLGA! For all the help! I hope you all review! Please!! If you have any suggestions for Myoga or anyone else please tell me. ^_^

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~


	3. Chapter Three

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Sigh I do not Yawn own these characters. Therefore I do not have that? Which I don't? Oh, well. I don't own these characters. Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

****

**= Inu Yasha 1/3 = **

****

****

"So, 'Sakura' what do we do know?" Inuyama asked. She pulled her skirt down a bit. "Kagome. How do you ever put up with this... this thing!! It's cold!!" Inuyama sneezed.

"Bless you my dear. I have something to ask you. Inuyama. My dear. Will you bear my child?" She asked.

"**MIROKU!!!!**" Saisho and Kagome yelled.

A tick mark suddenly appeared on Inuyama's face. Her fist was shaking violently. "NO! BAKA!! We are both women!! Numbskull!!" She yelled.

Sakura looked at Inuyama. "Oh yeah. Your Inu Yasha how could I have forgotten?" He looked at his hand. "Hmm. Hey... I can look at myself naked!!"

Inuyama slapped Sakura. "Baka!! Come on let's go." Saisho grabbed Sakura by the ear and they walked off to see some sites.

"WOW! China is so cool!!" The little Shippou said holding Kirara's little hand.

"Kirara. Hold Shippou's hand. So you don't get lost." Saisho turned around. "So where are we going next?"

"I'm ready to turn in!" Sakura yelled.

"Well. We have to walk to my uncle's house. Come on. I don't think it's far from here. My mom said that his house is a mile away from the Great Wall's southern wall. And I think we're almost there, too!" Kagome said. "Kagome looked around. There was a huge wall in front of them.

"Hey! What's this wall doing here? No problem. I'll just punch my way through!" Inuyama said. She punched the wall. Her hand became really red. "**OWW!!!!!!!!!**" She yelled. Everyone had another look of stupidity on they're faces.

"It's called the 'GREAT WALL' for that reason. It's suppose to be there." Kagome stated.

"I suppose that you don't have your demon strength anymore..." Saisho said. Inuyama began to sob softly.

"It's okay. Inuyama. You'll be fine!" Sakura swung her staff at Inuyama.

"**OI!!**" Inuyama slapped Sakura.

"**OWW!!**" She yelled. She rubbed her face. "Jeeze, why'd you hit me... it hurt..." She uttered.

"OH! Come on it's that way!!" Kagome said. They all started to run towards the house a few yards away.

Kagome knocked on the door. "Ouji-chan!!" Kagome yelled and backed away from the door. There was a man standing in front of the door. He looked puzzled.

"Ah, Ni hao?" He said. "Who are you? I don't want anymore cookies dear, I'm sorry." He said.

"Ouji-chan!! It's me Kagome!!" Kagome yelled in frustration.

He pulled his glasses out of his pocket and put them on. "Kagome-chan? Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me!!" She yelled.

"You sound like my Kagome. But, you don't look anything like my Kagome." He said.

"Uh... that's because... uh... because we're rehearsing for a play... that's based on China. And we're in costume and it's kinda stuck on us." Kagome laughed nervously.

"Us? Who is this _us_?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

Kagome stepped to the side and everyone behind her appeared. "This is Inuyama. Saisho. Sakura. Shippou. And Kirara." Kagome stammered.

"Eh. Inuyama? Saisho? Sakura? Shippou? And Kirara? Oh friends? Please come in come in."

They entered the house. "Oh, is that Kagome, dear?" A kind woman asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" He asked.

"Her mother just called. To say that they were going to come here." She said.

"Okay. Her friends are staying with her too." Kagome spoke to everyone quietly.

"Oh, really? Okay. Let me get a good look at her. The last time I saw her she was four years old." She said standing up from the couch.

Kagome turned around and greeted her aunt. "Hello."

"AH! Kagome-chan is that you?" She yelled backing up in shock.

"Yeah. It's me. I'm just in costume for a play we're doing and the costume is uh... kinda stuck on me." She said panicky.

"Costume? Eh? What play?" She asked.

"It's called.... ano... etto.... China!" She faltered.

"Oh. So that's why you're here huh? Your mother said it was because you're coming to seek a jewel of some kind."

"Well, that's what... the... the uh... story plot is about." Kagome uttered.

"OH! Okay." She said. She sat back onto the couch and started to knit once more.

Kagome's uncle showed them to they're room. "If that's okay with you. You all will sleep in the same room. We only have one room to spare." He asked kindly with a smile.

"Sure. That'd be fine." Kagome said. Kagome's uncle left the room to get some blankets and pillows and everyone got comfy. "What do we do now?"

Saisho looked at Kagome. "What do we do now? We aren't going to say this way forever are we?" he asked.

"Yeah. I don't like being a girl!!" Inuyama yelled.

"Keep it down Inu Yasha I suppose we're going to have to stay like this forever!" Kagome shouted.

Kagome's uncle came. "Kagome-chan. I brought you some things!! Oh why don't you, Inuyama, Sakura and Kirara take a bath together?" He asked.

"Sure why not!!" Sakura smirked.

"No that's okay. I'll just take a bath first with Kirara. Then everyone else will go." Kagome said.

"Okay. But what's so wrong with bathing with them?" Her uncle asked.

"Well... uh... there's this thing about us not getting along well, and it's hard to explain."

Her uncle just shrugged. "Suit yourself." He handed Kagome the towels and walked out of the room.

"Miroku. Don't you dare be looking at yourself naked! DO YOU HEAR ME!!" Kagome yelled.

"I'll be watching him if he does!!" Inuyama yelled.

Sakura, Inuyama and Saisho went into the bathroom. Lucky for Inu Yasha and Miroku they didn't have to sneak in like Sango did.

Sakura began to unveil herself. Saisho quickly took a towel and wrapped it around Sakura.

"OI!!! NANI O!" Sakura yelled. – Hey!! What--! –

Saisho put a finger on his forehead, "You were going to look at yourself weren't you?" Saisho asked.

"Maybe I was!" Sakura yelled.

Inuyama was watching from a distance. "Stupid Monk!" He yelled.

Saisho pushed Sakura into the hot water. Suddenly, Sakura had turned into Miroku again.

Miroku looked at his hand. "HEY! I'M MYSELF!!" He yelled.

Saisho and Inu Yasha were in shock. Miroku stood up. His towel fell. He watched slowly as his towel fell to floor. Miroku screamed.

Saisho turned around and ran out of the room to tell Kagome. He also brought a big bucket full of hot water. "KAGOME!!" Saisho yelled.

"Yes?" Kagome turned her head and told Kagome what had just happened to Miroku.   
"HONTO??!!" She yelled.

"It's true. See for yourself!" Saisho yelled. He took the bucket and poured it over himself. Saisho turned into Sango.

"WOOW!! Give me a go!" Kagome took a bucket of hot water and poured it over herself. "Hey!! I am myself again!! Let's go do that to the others!!"

Sango and Kagome took the BIG bucket of hot water, enough for everyone to get poured on by and rushed to the bathroom.

"Inu Yasha!! Shippou!! Kirara!!" Sango screamed.

They came running about.

"What?" Shippou asked.

Kagome and Sango pulled the rope, which had the bucket on the end and spilled it over them.

"KAGOME!!" Inu Yasha yelled. He looked at his hair. "Hey! I am back to normal!!"

To be continued...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hello! I hoped you liked that! Thank you OLGA! For all the help! I hope you all review! Please!! If you have any suggestions for Myoga or anyone else please tell me. I'm having some trouble. =.=

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
